the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is a very, very, large part of the Role Play. It is divided into six parts: Portals, Offensive, Defensive, Barriers, Dark Arts, and Enchanting. All forms of magic take decades of practice to learn and use properly. Also, Fears and Half-Fears know Offensive, Portal, and Dark Arts magic, in minor forms. Defensive Magic This is the most basic, and most learned form of Magic, thus, it has almost no secrets left. Although this ruins the "fun" according to most users of magic, it is also the safest, and the best form to learn first. It is divided into four "levels", all varying in use and effort it takes to use. Level 1 Involves healing minor wounds eg: a sprained ankle. It also involves the levitation of objects less then sixty grams. It can tire most people attempting to use it, however, many wizards can use it effortlessly, and often spend their time levitating pebbles or other such things. Level 2 Is the healing of more advanced injuries, like cuts, or broken wrists. It also allows the levitation of objects up to a half-pound. It takes a larger amount of effort, but is still relativity easy. Level 3 Users of this form of Defensive magic can heal nearly all injuries, and levitate most objects. It takes massive effort to use this kind of magic, often causing the users of it to pass out if overly strained. Level 4 Users of this form of magic can do almost everything save bringing the dead back to life. That falls under dark arts. It is extremely taxing, often causing the user to faint. Portals Portals are used by many magic users, and all Fears can open portals, as can many Half-Fears. They instantly open up a gateway to another location, of the choosing of the user.An example of portals are: Slender Walking, the opening of a portal usable only by the caster, and visble only to the caster. It is a very simple form of magic, requirinmg little effort after being learned to use. Offensive magic This form of magic is the opposite of Defensive magic, using the elements or cause pain or injury. Many Fears can use this magic in major forms, but will only concern themselves with learning a form of it e.g The Cold Boy knows only Ice-related offensive magic. There are five classes of offensive magic, Ice, Fire, Air, Force, and Electric. Ice This form of magic uses...well...ice, cold, snow and otherr things to cause harm. It is a very simple magic to use, and is the starting point for many wizards. They will often use it as a party trick will fellow wizards, cooling drinks and the like. In the battle, this magic is deadly, and can kill almost anything if used properly. Fire This form of magic deals with fire, embers, heat and other hot stuff. It involves litterally making the molocules vibrate until the item bursts into flames. It is much harder to use then Ice magic, but is much easier then Electric or Force. Category:Help Category:Items Category:Magic